Love Triangle
by jyvonne13
Summary: When Walt Disney decides to bring Mortimer on set to make Mickey and Minnie's cartoons more interesting, what happens when Mickey starts to think Mortimer is plotting to steal Minnie from him? Is Mortimer really a nice guy or does he have an ulterior motive? And who will Minnie ultimately choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Badck at it again with another Mickey and Minnie story that has actually been in the swords for a long time. Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 1:

Minnie sat in a chair looking over the script for their latest cartoon. She'd just gotten her hair and makeup done by her stylists. The cartoon set was bustling with the camera crew, producers, set crew, and actors. She loved the environment. She loved how busy it always was, the people she worked with, and just becoming lost in her character.

Disney was the best place she could possibly dream of working at. Ever since she was a little girl she'd wanted to be an actress. When she was 15 and she heard that Disney was looking for a new female lead she immediately left her small town in Georgia and came to L.A. It took some time to convince her parents to let her, barely a teenager, go all the way to L.A. But they let her go with her 21 year old sister Amelia. She got there and auditioned and it was barely a contest. Walt Disney immediately fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. She packed up and moved to L.A and had been here ever since.

She was 20 years old now. After living in L.A and acting with this incredible company for years she wouldn't ask for anything else with her life. Disney was just starting out when she arrived here. It was a small cartoon company but since then it had quickly grown to be well known and she now had a household name. But there was one thing that made all of this worth it.

All of a sudden she felt hands massaging her shoulders and lips on her neck. "Hey baby," his voice whispered in her ear.

A wide smile spread across her face as it did whenever she heard his voice. "Hi Mickey."

He came around the front of her chair and put his hands on both sides of it. His brown eyes bore into hers. A mischievous smile spread across his face and he began to kiss her very passionately. She immediately melted into him. He always had that intoxicating effect on her. She moaned into his mouth and realized she was losing control of herself which was not right in front of all of these people. Reluctantly she pulled away from his kiss.

"Mickey, we're not alone," she said breathlessly.

He kissed her neck. "I know but I like kissing you."

She giggled. Mickey was an incredible actor but he was still a young man with raging hormones. She took his face in her hands and leaned close to his ear. "You can kiss me all you want tonight."

She loved the smile that immediately lit his face.

"I like that," he said happily.

"Mickey and Minnie to the set!"

The two of them went to the cartoon set hand in hand.

They had this perfect chemistry on set. This was why they had risen to the top of the cartoon world. They were Hollywood's "it" couple. He was what made all of this worthwhile for her. She came into this expecting a decent career and not only had she become so famous, but she had met the love of her life.

Mickey Mouse was everything she had dreamed of and never expected to have. From that first moment Walt had introduced them on the set of Plane Crazy she had liked him. She'd never acted on those feelings. She never thought he'd like a plain shy girl. But when he'd asked her on a date a few weeks later they had quickly fallen deeply in love. They had a relationship that only a few were lucky enough to find. She knew that Mickey Mouse was her soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After filming for the day Mickey went into Minnie's dressing room with her. Hers was very girly and pink. He sat on the fluffy couch and turned on the tv in front of him while she sat at the mirror taking off her makeup. He scrolled through the five tv channels and couldn't find much interesting on. Instead be propped his feet on the table and ate a handful of the jelly beans she kept on the table.

"Feet off the table," she said.

He looked back at her and she hadn't even turned around. "How'd you know my feet were on the table?"

She turned to face him and a smile spread across her luscious lips. "I know you Mickey."

He smiled as well and his heart fluttered. He loved that his sweet Minnie knew him so well. He took his feet off the table and continued to look at her.

She was just too beautiful: creamy skin and naturally pink cheeks. She was thin and tiny with subtle curves. She started to brush her short hair and he wanted to run his fingers through it knowing how soft it was. She turned to face him again and locked eyes with her. She had beautiful blue eyes that had hypnotized him ever since the moment Walt Disney has introduced them.

"Come here," he said to her.

She sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Eventually they were out the front door of the studio and at Minnie's car.

"Are you going home now?" She asked him.

"Gonna talk to Walt about classified business first," he said.

"About cartoons?"

He smiled. She always knew. "Of course." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "What do you say i take you to dinner tonight Min? We'll go to our favorite place and I'll make you feel really good tonight."

She kissed his lips. His heart fluttered. "That sounds perfect."

"Any night with you is perfect." He kissed her lips as passionately as he could. He'd kiss her every second if he could. When they broke off she grabbed her purse and he put on his cardigan and hate and they left the dressing room. He walked her to her car and when they got there he opened the door for her.

She gave him a deep loving kiss. "What time will you be at my house?"

"I'll be there at 6:30 honey." He gave her one more passionate kiss.

"I love you," she said.

His heart still pounded every time he heard her say that. "I love you too Min." He let her close the door and she was off. He watched her until he couldn't see her car anymore, the whole time his legs were weak and his heart pounded.

That's when he remembered that Walt was expecting him right now. He went back into the building and up to the top floor to Walt's office. This place had become his home away from home since he was here all the time. A couple of years ago they'd moved from a smaller building to this big studio in the middle of L.A when they'd gotten the funds.

He got to Walt's door and knocked.

"Come in."

Mickey opened the door. "Hey dad."

Walt was sitting at his desk on the other side of the room and he smiled when Mickey came in. "I was wondering where you were."

Mickey took a handful of bite size cheese and crackers out of a bowl near the door. Walt always left them there for Mickey, everyone knew he was a cheese addict. "I walked Minnie to her car."

"Any special plans for tonight?" Walt asked knowingly.

"We're going on a special date night," Mickey said not trying to hide his wide smile. He sat in the chair on the other side of Walt's desk then peeked over at the papers on the desk. "What's that?" Mickey said pointing to a few of them.

"Those are contracts that need to be sent off when I leave," Walt said moving those out of the way. He spread out some more papers. "These are cartoon ideas and scripts."

Mickey eagerly looked at the script, storyboards, and write ups for cartoon ideas. "We're doing 'Thru The Mirror'?" He said excitedly as he looked at the script. He and Walt had come up with this idea together last year and it was finally written.

"Maybe next month, it's not complete yet," Walt said.

"I can write it," Mickey said hopefully. He was always looking for an excuse to help write the scripts, or even write them himself.

Walt looked at him for a moment measuring up his eagerness. "You want to write the whole script by yourself?"

Mickey nodded. "Yes, I can do it! I've written scripts before dad." Granted he'd only written one script that they'd actually recorded and even then Walt had edited it a little bit. But he was determined to write this one. "Please?"

Walt smiled. He had no doubt that Mickey could write a script. His son was extremely talented. And after all, Mickey needed the practice writing scripts on his own if he was ever going to write them all when Walt no longer could. "Thru The Mirror is all yours."

"Yes!" Mickey exclaimed excitedly.

"So let me ask you what you think about this idea I had today."

Mickey put the script aside and looked back at Walt. "Sure."

"I think it would be a good idea to add more drama to you and Minnie's cartoons. What if we add a rival for you?"

"We already have Peg Leg Pete," Mickey pointed out.

"That's true, but he's not so much of a rival for Minnie's affections. I'm thinking a rival who's against you on a more personal level, not just for the sake of being evil. It'll give people another reason to cheer for Mickey Mouse."

Mickey thought about that. He wasn't sure how he felt about having someone compete with him for Minnie's affection. But it was just for the cartoons and he trusted his dad. "Sounds good."

"I knew you'd be along for it. We'll write the script and then we'll audition for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That evening Mickey and Minnie had gone on a date to their favorite restaurant, a fancy French restaurant in the middle of L.A and were now walking through a nearby park. Mickey wore slacks, a button up shirt, and a hat while Minnie had on a pale pink dress with thin straps and was just past her knees, as well as pink sandals and a purse. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Paparazzi hid in the bushes and around corners trying to get pictures of them on their big cameras. At this point Mickey and Minnie were big names as well as Hollywood's "it" couple. Everyone wanted to know what they were doing, if they were getting married,and if they were as perfect as they seemed. But by now they had learned to ignore the press that followed them around.

As they walked hand in hand, Mickey was in the middle of telling Minnie a story about he and his brother Oswald's childhood.

"We walked down to the water and it wasn't completely frozen over. I didn't want to but Oswald thought it would be a good idea to see what was on the other side. So he convinced me to jump over it. When we had to come back he jumped over and I was still scared. And when I jumped this time I fell in."

"Oh my goodness!" Minnie exclaimed. "Were you okay?!"

"Well luckily the water wasn't that deep and Oswald pulled me out. But I was freezing."

"I can imagine," Minnie said.

"And we had to walk almost a mile back to the cabin in the snow. Walt and Lily thought I was dying of hypothermia so they took me to the hospital."

"I can't believe you guys thought this was a good idea."

"That was definitely the last time I went along with one of Oswald stupid ideas."

They sat on a bench in front of the water that was sparkling under the moonlight. Minnie cuddled close to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

A breeze blew past and made her shiver. "A little." He took off his coat and put it over her shoulders then proceeded to hold her close to him. Minnie smiled taking in the scent of his cologne and the warmth of his body. It was so romantic.

"So Walt has an idea for some new cartoons," Mickey said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Minnie asked excitedly.

"We'll have some new guy trying to win your affection. Of course I'll be with my lady," he said kissing her lips.

She giggled. "I like that. Who's the guy?"

Mickey shrugged. "I don't know. Walt wants to audition next week. So I guess some time next weekend I'll be there doing that..."

"I want to come too," Minnie said.

"Aw Min, don't worry about it. You don't need to come..."

"Yes I do! If I'm going to be kissing this man then I at least want some say in who it is..."

"Whoa whoa, you're not kissing anybody!"

Minnie rolled her eyes. "Honey it's an onscreen kiss. It's acting. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah but..."

"It's not like when we kiss onscreen. Everyone and their mother knows those are real."

"But..."

"Mickey Mouse, would I kiss anyone else like this?" She took his face in her hands and kissed him as hard as she could.

Afterwards a huge smile spread across his face. "Can I have more kisses?"

She giggled and kissed him over and over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Auditioning

A week passed and the day of the audition had approached. Mickey and Minnie were going to be meeting Walt at the studio at noon to begin the audition for someone to play the role of Mickey's rival.

But instead of being at the studio, the two lovers were in Minnie's bed, under the covers, fast asleep in each other's arms as the sun rays poured into the room through the window.

All of a sudden the phone rang. The two of them groaned.

"Go away..." Mickey said sleepily. He snuggled into his girlfriend more and held her tighter.

The phone continued ringing and eventually Minnie couldn't take it anymore. It wouldn't stop until she answered so she reluctantly picked it up. "Hello?" she said quietly.

"Hey girl!" said Daisy. "Are you still asleep?"

"Yeah..."

All of a sudden Mickey snored and Daisy giggled. "Am I interrupting something?"

Minnie sighed but couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her sleeping Mickey who she wanted to be cuddled up with again. "Yeah you are, make it quick."

"I need someone to go shopping with me tomorrow. Chanel just came out with a new line of dresses and I need you to help me pick some out. And I saw one that has your name all over it."

"That sounds like fun," Minnie said.

"Yay! Oh by the way, when's that audition you're going to today? Can't wait to see who you guys come up with. I hope he's hot..."

While Daisy rambled on Minnie looked at the clock. It was 11:40! They'd never make it to the studio on time!

"Oh no! We've got to go Daisy! Bye!" She hung up the phone and shook Mickey. "Honey, wake up."

Mickey just burrowed into the pillow. "Let's go back to sleep baby..."

"Mickey the audition! We're going to be late!"

Mickey opened his eyes and looked at the clock. "Damn it!"

They hopped out of bed and threw on some clothes. After brushing their teeth and quickly combing their hair they grabbed a quick bite for breakfast then got in Mickey's car to go to the audition.

They got there ten minutes after 12. They ran inside hand in hand to the audition room past a long line of young men waiting for the audition. Walt was inside doodling on a notebook. He turned to them when he saw the door open.

"There you are. What took you so long?" He asked.

"We um, over slept," Minnie said figuring that was all the detail they needed to give.

Walt chuckled a bit. He knew the story, he'd been young and in love. This wasn't the first time Mickey and Minnie had been late because they "overslept."

The two of them sat in chairs at the table Walt was at.

Walt handed them a revised script of the episode they'd film next. "I'm having them read this scene. We're looking for someone who can play a cocky character, arrogant but also be full of charisma."

"This should be interesting," Mickey said as he and Minnie flipped through the pages.

They brought in guy after guy to audition for the role. Most were young men who were just getting their foot in the door in the actin world eager to get a chance to work with the great Walt Disney.

After each read, Mickey, Minnie, and Walt deliberated and decided if they wanted to call the guy back for a final audition at the end of the day.

One guy had just left. He was their age and he was pretty good but not quite what they needed.

"He doesn't stand out to me enough," Mickey said.

"I agree, bring in the next guy," Walt said to the person at the door.

"Daisy would have liked him," Minnie said thinking of how Daisy wanted them to hire a hot guy.

That made Mickey laugh. "We'll give her his number."

The next guy came in. He was tall, lean, had a thin mustache, and wore a plaid shirt and fedora.

"What's your name sir?" Walt said.

"Mortimer Jones," the man said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones," Walt said. "Tell us a little about your acting background."

"Sure, I began acting at 12 when I starred in a school production of Peter Pan. I graduated with a B.A in theater from the University of California and I've also dabbled a bit in film production."

"Excellent, I love a man with experience," Walt said impressed. "Let's hear your part now."

Mortimer read the script and the three of them were certainly impressed, he was very good.

"That was very good," Walt said. "We'll talk it over and let you know if you'll be called back."

"Thank you very much," Mortimer said.

"He definitely nailed the part," Mickey said after Mortimer left the room.

"I like this guy," Walt said. "I think he could really be somebody in the industry. If it weren't for the rest of the people waiting I'd say we found our guy."

"I say we definitely call him back," Minnie said.

Hours later they were getting through the last of the call back auditions. They were tired and bored. Auditions got to be very mundane after a while. Mickey always hated going to them. He'd been to plenty, he'd been there when Donald was cast (although they'd been friends since childhood but Walt had him audition as a formality), Goofy, Pete, and the rest of the cast he worked closely with as well as the cast of Snow White. Auditions weren't his favorite thing to sit through but Walt insisted that he come so he'd know how to run auditions himself one day.

They finally decided to go with Mortimer. They had him called in and Walt stood up and shook his hand. "Congratulations Mortimer, we're excited to have you as part of our cast."

"Oh wow...I don't know what to say! Thank you!" Mortimer said shaking their hands vigorously.

"We're looking forward to working with you," Minnie said.

"And I with you. This is truly an honor."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

On Set

The next day Minnie was at the mall wii Daisy to check out Chanel's new collection.

"These are beautiful!" Minnie said as she looked through the dresses.

"Did I tell ya? They're perfect!" Daisy exclaimed. "How'd the audition go by the way?"

"Oh it was great. We cast this guy named Mortimer Jones. He was very good and he's so kind. I think it'll be great working with him."

"You know what the most important question is right?"

Minnie looked at her confused. "What?"

"Is he hot?!" Daisy said.

Minnie laughed. "He's fairly attractive. He's very tall, I think he's about Goofy's height, he dresses like Fred Astaire."

"Ooh sounds sexy," Daisy said thoughtfully.

Minnie laughed. "Aren't you engaged?"

"Just because Robert put a ring on it doesn't mean I can't at least appreciate male beauty." Robert was Daisy's fiancé. "What if Mortimer thinks you're pretty?"

Minnie shrugged. "That would be flattering," she said as she looked at the lace detail on a dress she picked up.

"I mean, what man doesn't think Minnie Mouse is beautiful anyway? But what if he thinks you're really pretty and wants to go on a date with you?"

Minnie laughed. "Daisy, what do you think this is, a love triangle? I see Mortimer and I being good friends, but I'm clearly in a committed relationship."

"Alright, fine, it was just a thought. It would be just like a romance novel if it did happen though."

The following week Minnie arrived at the Disney studio to film the cartoon for the day. She was excited to get started as she was with any new cartoon, especially because they'd be working with Mortimer today.

"Good morning Minnie."

She turned and saw Mortimer walking up to her smoking a cigarette. "Good morning Mortimer," she said. They started to walk towards the studio together. "Ready for your first day on set?"

"Ecstatic," Mortimer said. "Especially to be working with a beautiful lady as yourself," he said slyly.

Minnie felt herself blush. Was he flirting with her?

"Um, thanks Mortimer," she said not knowing what else to say.

He handed her his cigarette. "Want a drag?"

She shook her head. "No thank you." She only shared with Mickey.

He finished it off and they went inside. There was still plenty of time before they had to get ready to film so they sat on a couch by the window to talk.

"So tell me a little about yourself Minnie, so I know what kind of girl I'm vying for."

"There's not much to tell about me," Minnie said trying to think of something to say. She always felt weird talking about herself. Even during interviews when she was asked about herself she found herself searching her mind for something interesting enough to tell about herself. "I'm a small town girl, I've been here for 5 years. I like music and cars..."

"Cars huh?" Mortimer said interested.

"Oh yeah, before I moved here I worked at my friends father's auto shop. It's just something that I always found interesting," she said with a shy shrug.

"I wouldn't have thought a pretty little girl like you would be into cars,". He said moving closer to her.

She realized he had moved much closer to her. The space between them was almost closed. "I guess there's a lot of things people wouldn't think about me."

"You're a fascinating girl Minnie."

Mickey walked through the doors of the studio. Before heading over her taken Pluto for a walk so he ended up being later than he intended. But luckily Minnie was here...sitting on the couch with Mortimer!

Mickey spotted them there, Mortimer leaning close to her, Minnie looking slightly uncomfortable. What the hell was going on?!

He went over to them. "Hey baby," he said as he sat next to Minnie, wrapped his arms around her waist and feeling her relax. He kissed her cheek then nodded at Mortimer. "Good morning Mortimer."

"Good morning Mick," Mortimer said. "Minnie here was just telling me about her love of cars."

"Oh yeah Min's a great mechanic," Mickey said hugging her tighter. "She fixed the engine in my car last weekend."

"Impressive," Mortimer said. "You've got yourself a one of a kind girl here."

"You bet I do."

"I think it's about time we get ready for the set," Minnie said sensing an obvious tension here.

They went to the dressing rooms and Mickey went into hers with her.

"What happened before I got here?" Mickey asked.

"We were just talking," Minnie said. Although she felt like Mortimer had been flirting with her, now she was starting to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing and he was just making friendly conversation.

"Seemed like he was doing a lot more than talking," Mickey said suspiciously. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Mickey, it's fine, I promise," Minnie said putting her hands on his shoulders. "Mortimer was just being friendly."

"Yeah, too friendly."

"Be reasonable dear."

"Alright fine," Mickey said with a sigh. Maybe he really had over reacted. He put his forehead on hers. "I love you Min."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

True Intentions

Mortimer drove to the Disney studio a couple of weeks later in his black Chevy.

Filming cartoons for Disney was a dream come true, it was any actors golden ticket to a thriving career. Acting in big movies and cartoons was something he'd dreamed of since he was a little boy and the fact that the Walt Disney saw his talent, it was only a huge boost to his already huge ego.

The publicity from the first cartoon that had only been released a few days earlier was incredible. The cartoon had been well received and people really liked the new dynamic of having him in it. Critics acclaimed the "new Disney break out star" as being such a charismatic actor anda great addition to the line of Disney cartoons. When he looked at the future now, he saw his name in big lights, the starring role in movies, even bigger than Mickey Mouse himself.

There was another thing he wanted in addition to the fame. Something sweet and succulent, perfect in every way...

Minnie Mouse.

Minnie was gorgeous, any man would say that. Meeting her in person for that first audition, he fell for her on the spot. Tiny and petite, beautiful, dainty, funny, sexy...the things he would do to her!

But of course she was with that damn Mickey Mouse. What did she see in him? Certainly Mickey was a great actor, that was for sure. He'd worked hard to get where he was in the past five years since he started and Mortimer respected him for that. However, Minnie deserved more. She deserved a real man. And he wanted to be that man.

He figured getting Minnie for himself would be easy, after all he'd done this kind of thing before. The past few weeks he'd been taking it easy. Getting to know her, getting her comfortable. Making some remarks and showing interest here and there. Minnie certainly thought he was a good guy. He'd have to show her Mickey's faults and show her that he could be better. Then he'd go in for her.

What could possibly go wrong? He was tall, handsome, charming, smart, talented, and pretty darn hot if he did say so himself. What woman wouldn't want him? Minnie should consider herself lucky to have a man like him going after her.

He parked and after checking his perfect face in the mirror he went inside. Sure enough, hefound Minnie rehearsing lines for the next cartoon in the backstage lounge. He knocked on the door to get her attention.

"Knock, knock," he said.

She looked up from the script. "Good morning Mortimer."

"Good morning toots," he said going over to sit next to her. "Rehearsing lines huh? Mind if I join you?"

"Certainly," she said with that adorable smile.

"You know, in this cartoon you go off with me for a bit to my acting troupe," Mortimer said easing his way in to charming the panties off of her. "If I'm gonna be winning you over, I figure I need to be the guy you want."

"That's a good idea," she said impressed.

"I know," he said. "So tell me, what do you want in a guy?"

"Well," she thought. "Someone who's kind of course. Honest, understanding, protective, can make me laugh easily...I guess when I think of the perfect guy I think of Mickey."

"Is there anything that Mickey does that you don't like?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Oh come on, there's got to be something he does that just totally pisses you off."

"He is quite forgetful," she said. More than once he's forgotten we were supposed to go on a date."

"That's really shitty of him," Mortimer said using that to build off of.

"He forgot our anniversary last year. I mean he made up for it and didn't say he forgot but I could tell."

"You know, a good boyfriend wouldn't forget your anniversary," he said. "I certainly wouldn't, a girl like you doesn't deserve that."

She smiled. "Thanks Mortimer. But really, Mickey is a nice guy despite his short term memory."

"Well I say you're too perfect for that," Mortimer said. "So for this cartoon and whenever you need it I'll be the man who's honest, understanding,protective, funny, and not forgetful."

"You're a very sweet man Mortimer," Minnie said.

"And you're a sweet lady Minnie," he said moving closer to her. Alright Mortimer, he thought, here's your moment...

All of a sudden one of the stage managers came in. "Hey guys, I need you in makeup. We'll be starting soon."

"Thanks Joan," Minnie said. She stood up with her script. "Come on Mortimer." She walked towards the door.

Mortimer stood up and put his fedora on frustratedly. He'd been so close. But he'd get Minnie for himself one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next few days passed as they filmed the cartoon with Mortimer. He was a very good actor and very charismatic as he competed with Mickey for Minnie's affection. But Mickey was starting to think it wasn't really acting.

After the first day with Mortimer he had assumed that he was overreacting about Mortimer but as the days passed he wasn't so sure. On set Mortimer would constantly flirt with Minnie. Complimenting her, winking at her, staring at her, and Minnie didn't seem to notice. She'd laugh and smile and joke with Mortimer as if it was nothing. And maybe she didn't realize that he was flirting with her but looking from the outside Mickey could see that Mortimer was clearly flirting with his Minnie.

After filming that day Mickey went to Minnie's dressing room to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her but she wasn't there. He walked around trying to find her until he found her on the balcony with Mortimer.

She giggled. "Mortimer, you're so funny!"

"Anything to make a beautiful lady happy," Mortimer said casually putting his hand on hers.

Mickey was seething. He went over to them and put his arm around his girlfriend. "What's so funny?"

"Mortimer was telling me a funny story about an acting class he took in college," Minnie explained.

Mickey narrowed his eyes at Mortimer. "I'm sure it was hilarious."

"You know Mick, you should really at least try to remember your lines on set. Aren't you a professional?" Mortimer said as he smoked his cigarette.

"I am a professional with an Academy Award under my belt."

"With that performance today? I beg to differ."

"I'd take notes if I were you. I learn from professionals, not scrutinize them."

"Was constructive criticism on the list of things you learned in your career?"

"You know what Mortimer...!"

"Mickey relax, Mortimer was just joking," Minnie said trying to clear the air.

"Yeah Mick, I was just poking fun at you." Mortimer patted his shoulder. "No hard feelings," he said kind of sarcastically. "Anyway, I'll catch you two later. I've got some important stuff to take care of."

"Good bye Mortimer," Minnie said.

"See ya toots."

Minnie glared at Mickey. "Really?"

"What?" Mickey said innocently.

"What was that all about?"

"He was making fun of me! What was I supposed to do?"

"He was just joking around and making conversation."

"Oh sure, and what was with all the giggling earlier?"

"He was telling me a funny story," Minnie said. She leaned on the balcony and looked over the vast expanse of the Disney studio. "I don't know why you're acting this way. You have no reason to. He's a nice guy."

He wanted to argue, he wanted to tell her that Mortimer was a jerk. But he could see that he was making her upset so instead he hugged her.

At the end of the day Mickey went into Walt's office. Walt was sitting at is desk listening to "Hi Ho, Off To Work We Go" on a record player and doodling on a sketch pad.

"Hey Mickey," Walt said looking up from his cartoon doodles.

"Dad, I have a complaint," he said sitting at the chair across from Walt.

"A complaint huh?" Walt said surprised. Mickey hardly ever complained about anything. Even when he was a child he never complained so Walt couldn't fathom what could be the problem.

"We can't keep making cartoons with Mortimer."

"Why?" Walt said confused.

"He's trying to make Minnie fall in love with him."

"Don't be ridiculous Mickey."

"It's true!"

"What could Mortimer have done to make you think that?"

"He's always flirting with her and trying to make her think I'm no good for her. Haven't you noticed?"

"No I haven't…"

"We just can't keep him on anymore!"

"Mickey, you've seen the ratings for the cartoons he's in. People are loving the new dynamic we have her. And Mortimer is an excellent actor, I just can't let him go this way. Besides, I've never heard Minnie complain about him."

"She doesn't even realize what's going on."

"Listen son, I know what you're going through. It's totally natural to be jealous when there's a guy hanging around your girlfriend. I've been there too. You can't let those kinds of thoughts cloud your mind though. Mortimer is a nice man."

Mickey was in disbelief. How could Walt not believe him?! "Dad, I'm serious…!"

"Now Mickey, I don't want to hear another word about this. You have nothing to worry about."

Walt turned back to his paper work and Mickey could tell the conversation was over. He walked out of the office feeling defeated. What else could he possibly do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

That weekend Mickey went to play golf with Donald and Goofy.

Goofy went up to the tee but ended up tripping over his untied shoelaces and his golf club went flying and hit a nearby man in the head. "Sorry!" Goofy exclaimed.

Donald nearly fell on the ground laughing.

Goofy retrieved the golf club and ended up getting a hole in one.

"Damn it Goof," Donald said not happy that Goofy was now winning.

"You're up Mickey."

Mickey went up to play but he was distracted.

He swung the golf club and missed.

He kept thinking about the situation with Mortimer that was quickly becoming a problem. He was worried about losing Minnie and his father wasn't any help so he was at a loss for what to do.

He missed again.

"Geez Mickey, what's your deal?" Donald asked.

"It's that damn Mortimer," Mickey said.

"What about him?" Goofy asked.

"He's going to take Minnie and I don't know what to do!"

"Minnie wouldn't go with Mortimer," Goofy said.

"Well he keeps flirting with her and always making her laugh. They're always together..."

"Wow you're right. Next thing you know, you'll find him in her dressing room in your place on her couch," Donald said.

The thought made Mickey sick. "What am I supposed to do?!" He said desperately.

"There's only one thing you can do," Donald said. "You've got to get rid of Mortimer!"

"How?"

"Push him off the top of the building!"

"I'm trying to get my girl back, not get arrested," Mickey said pushing him slightly.

"Tell Walt he's an asshole," Goofy suggested.

"I did. He likes the cartoons we do with him too much."

"Then you've got to tell him to get the hell away from your girl. Don't be a pushover Mick, show him who's boss," Donald said.

Mickey realized Donald was right and was filled with a new determination. "You're right, no ones gonna get Minnie while I'm around."

*WW*

The next day at the studio Mickey stormed inside with a new fire invigorated in him. And as soon as he saw Minnie and Mortimer sitting outside on the balcony with lemonade going over their scripts he nearly exploded.

The two were laughing and Mortimer was sitting close to her so that their knees touched. If he wanted to he could have easily reached out and kissed her.

That was the last straw though. Mickey could see right through amor timers true intentions and this was where it ended.

"Mortimer!" Mickey exclaimed.

Mickey and Mortimer looked up. "Ah Mickey, we were just talking about you," Mortimer said innocently but the sneer smirk said it all. He held up the mug of lemonade. "Lemonade?"

"Shut up Mortimer! I know what you're planning and it all ends here!"

Minnie looked at him in surprise. "Mickey, what are you talking about?"

Mortimer crossed his arms but the smirk was still there. "Yes Mickey, what are you talking about?"

Mickey got in his face. "Don't play dumb with me! I know what you want. It's the whole reason why you're here. You want Minnie for yourself. But I'm here to tell you buddy it's not going to happen! If you want Minnie you'll have to go through me!"

Mortimer pretended to look hurt. "Mickey I'm shocked. How could you think I'd do such a int to you?"

Mickey scoffed. "Oh come off it Mortimer, we all know what you're about!"

"Mickey, that is enough! How could you say such things?!" Minnie said shocked.

"I'm hurt Mickey. You know I'm not that type of person," Mortimer said dramatically. "I thought we were friends." He walked off pretending to be hurt but as soon as he was around the corner he peeked over his shoulder and saw the angry look Minnie was giving Mickey and his face morphed into a triumphant smirk.

"What?" Mickey said noticing the look on Minnie's face that was a cross between angry and disappointed.

"What has gotten into you today?!" She said.

"Minnie I was just looking out for you. You can't tell me you haven't noticed…"

"All I've noticed is that Mortimer has been kind and he's a good friend. Maybe if you'd stop being so jealous…"

"You think I'm jealous?!"

"Yes, you are!" She exclaimed. "Mortimer has been nothing but kind to us and you're just too blinded by jealousy to see it!"

"You've got to be kidding me Min! If I didn't know better I'd say you were actually falling for him!"

She looked at him in shock and just shook her head angrily. "You're impossible." With that she walked away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The filming didn't go well that day. Their hearts weren't in it after the falling out they had that morning and Walt let them go early when he recognized that and wanted more the next day.

Minnie got her things and walked out of the studio alone thinking about that morning. She couldn't believe Mickey had been so heartless. She had sense a tension between Mickey and Mortimer from the beginning but she thought things were starting to get better. She thought Mortimer was nothing but kind and for Mickey to be so jealous and contrive stories about him was just ridiculous.

"Minnie!" Mortimer called catching up with her.

"Oh hi Mortimer," Minnie said.

"Why are you all by yourself toots? Aren't you usually with that boyfriend of yours?"

"Well after this morning...I just kinda need to be away from him."

He put his arms around her shoulders. "I want to make you feel better. How about you and I go out to dinner? Didn't you say that italian restaurant off of 3rd street was one of your favorites?"

Minnie smiled surprised that he had remembered. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

Before long the two were sitting across from each other at the restaurant. The waiter brought them some drinks, an iced tea for Minnie and a white wine for Mortimer.

"So does Mickey break out into jealous fits very often?" Mortimer said casually.

Minnie sighed. "No, I have no idea what's gotten into him."

"I didn't know he could be so aggressive."

"Oh Mickey may seem harmless but when someone makes him mad just watch out." She almost smiled at the thought but then she remembered she was mad at him.

"So I take it you're going to call it quits now?"

Minnie raised her eyebrows confused. "What?"

"You and Mickey. I doubt you'll want to stay with him after this. I sure wouldn't."

"No, of course not."

"What?!" Mortimer said incredulously. This was all supposed to go according to him plan and now she wasn't going to break up with Mickey?!

Minnie waved it off. "Mickey and I have fought before, it'll pass."

"But he yelled at you! Do you really want that type of guy in your life?"

"He was just worked up. We'll talk about it later and everything will be fine."

"You don't need that loser! He's a jerk, with a big ego, and not boyfriend material at all. You want someone like…"

Minnie raised her eyebrows. "Like what?"

Mortimer sighed exasperatedly. "Alright Minnie, I'm just going to be straight with you." He held her hands. "I really like you. You're the sexiest lady I've ever seen and you need to be my girlfriend. A pretty girl like you would make me look great."

Minnie snatched her hands back in surprise. "Mortimer...I don't know where this is coming from but...I really do love Mickey…"

"And what the hell does Mickey do for you that I couldn't?! I could do more for you. Ask anyone, all the women want me wherever I go. It's just a matter of picking the cute ones out from the ones that don't do anything for me. But you Minnie, I've never met a chick like you. You light me up more than any woman ever has. And i'll be damned if I ever let you go back to that fucker Mickey…!"

Minnie was getting more disgusted with him the more he spoke. "I don't know who you think you are but I am not some kind of prize to be owned! Mickey was right about you the whole time! I would never be with you in a million years!"

She started to stand up but Mortimer took her hands again and pulled her back down. "You don't know what you're saying. I know you're not a stupid bitch Minnie, you know I'm better than Mickey, just admit it!"

There was a fire in his eyes. It frightened her a bit. For a second she imagined being with him instead of Mickey. Being his trophy, his seen but not heard little wife that he could batter around however he liked. It made her sick to think about.

She pulled her hands away again and stood up. "Not on your life!" She grew her napkin down on the table and left the restaurant as fast as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next day Mickey went to the studio thinking that maybe he was right, he truly had been overreacting about Mortimer. He was ready to start over with him. The first thing he had to do was apologize to Minnie, he felt terrible for hurting her feelings and all he wanted was to hug her and make up for everything.

That was until he noticed the news.

He picked up a paper that caught his eye in the front lobby. On the cover was a picture of Minnie and Mortimer out at Minnie's favorite italian restaurant. The headline said: Cheating Scandal, Minnie dating New co-star Mortimer behind Mickey's back?!

Suddenly he was filled with anger, so this was what was happening? He had been right about amor timers plans. Even worse he had fallen into the trap and Mortimer won! He had Minnie all to himself and there was nothing he could do!

In a fit of anger he went up the elevator and marched straight to Minnie's dressing room. She was sitting at her vanity combing her hair. She looked up when she saw him come in. "Mickey, there you are!" She stood up and went over to him. "About yesterday…."

"Save it!" He exclaimed. "I know everything that's going on!"

A part of her felt like she should be relieved but why did he sound so angry? "So you know that…"

"That you and Mortimer are a thing?! Did you expect me to not find out?! How long has this been going on?!"

Minnie looked confused. "Mortimer and I aren't a thing…"

He shoved the magazine at her. "Then explain this!"

Minnie read the cover and got more shocked by the second. "Mickey this is not…!"

"Oh really?! This is why you and amor timer have been hanging out so Michael! Why you've been so cozy behind my back! I get it now Min! You're seeing Mortimer, just admit it!"

"Mickey…!"

"How could you do this to me?! Five years I've given you everything and as soon as soon as some lame ass wanders in here you're all over him! I thought I knew you…!"

"MICKEY MOUSE!" She shouted.

He got silent surprised at hearing her shout. Minnie hardly ever shouted.

"You think I'm cheating on you?! Seriously?! With Mortimer of all people?!" She exclaimed getting more choked up by the second. "After five years you think I'd be anything less than faithful to you? You know I'm not like at, you know I love you." She walked away from him and sat on the couch and cried.

Suddenly all of the anger was gone and Mickey felt like the biggest jerk in the whole world. He sat next to her. "Min...don't cry baby…"

"You really think I don't love you?"

He hugged her tightly. "No, of course not Minnie. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry. I should have known, it's just because recently…"

"He's been trying to break us up, I know."

"You do?" He said surprised.

She nodded. "Yes." She told him everything that happened the day before and afterwards Mickey was mad but for a different reason.

"I oughta kill him for that!"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before," she said. "I should have known."

He kissed her. "It's not your fault, it's mine, I guess I didn't go about it in he best way."

"What are we going to do about him?"

"We'll figure it out Min. Don't worry bout a thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Things got awkward between Mickey and Minnie and Mortimer to say the least. They did one more cartoon with him but other times the two tried to avoid him. But that didn't stop his relentless pursuit of Minnie.

One day Mickey was having one of his meetings with Walt and Minnie had joined them that day. Walt was telling them about the next set of cartoons he had planned.

"No cartoons with Mortimer?" Minnie asked when that didn't come up.

"We'll take a break from that series for a while. After all we've got to change it up to keep our audience interested you know?"

"Good," Mickey said relieved.

"Why is it good?" Walt said.

"Because Mortimer is a horrible person," Mickey said.

"Are you still jealous Mickey?"

"No walt, he's serious," Minnie said. "He's been trying to get sigh me relentlessly. I could go on about how horrible he's been."

"Told ya I was telling he truth," Mickey said.

"Well now, this changes everything," Walt said.

"How so?" Minnie asked.

"Let me give you two a piece of advice. When you're in this business, or any phase of life for that matter, you want to surround yourself with people of good character. Not just onscreen but also offscreen. What they do behind your back says as much as what they do in front of it. If you have the choice to, never work with someone with a bad heart. Only work with people who uplift you. And for that, I must politely ask our dishonest friend Mortimer to leave."

"You're firing him?" Mickey said.

"Having him take a leave of absence," Walt said with a wink.

*WW*

They finished that last cartoon with Mortimer, the last one they ever did with him.

Mickey and Minnie were walking out of the studio at the end of the day hand in hand like they usually did. That's when Mortimer caught up with them. He gave Mickey a disdainful look then turned to Minnie.

"Wonderful work today Minnie," he said with a wink.

"Likewise," Minnie said rolling her eyes.

"So I guess we won't be seeing you around here any more," Mickey said.

"I'm off to greater things," Mortimer said proudly. "You're welcome to come with me Minnie and be my chick. Believe me I can love a woman better than Mickey Mouse here ever could."

Mickey glared at him. "You know what Mortimer…!"

"Mortimer, you're nothing but an egotistical jerk," Minnie said calmly. "And I or any woman in their right mind would never, ever, willingly allow themselves to be your 'chick'. So if you'd kindly leave me be, I'd appreciate it."

Mortimer looked like he didn't quite know what to say to that for a moment. He had the look of a man with a wounded ego. Finally he managed to pull himself together. "Alright Minnie, alright. But you don't know what you're missing out on." He turned to Mickey. "And as for you…"

"Piss off Mortimer," Mickey said defiantly. "And stay away from my girl." He put his arm around Minnie's waist and they walked off together.

They got in Mickey's car and couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you want to go out to dinner baby?" He asked after giving her a long kiss.

"Italian?" She said hopefully.

He chuckled. "Anything your heart desires, love."


End file.
